Mermaid Song
by starpower ander
Summary: Ela amava o musical, mais agora ela está com Erik e percebe que a coisas são bem diferentes... Ela poderá mudar a história e o Destino de Erik? Ainda há salvação? Baseado no romance de Gaston Leroux com um pouco de Webber.


As luzes do palco foram acesas novamente. Os primeiros surgir no centro do palco foi os atores que interpretaram papéis secundários, eles se curvaram diante do público que os aplaudiu com entusiasmo. Em seguida o maestro, com um sinal da batuta ordenou que a orquestra se levantasse, simultaneamente todos se levantaram e agradeceram os aplausos. Finalmente, _eles_ surgiram de algum lugar atrás de todos os outros... Para permiti-los receber as glórias da noite os demais atores abriram espaço no centro do palco.

Ela estava radiante, alegria transbordava de seu coração enquanto caminhava. Mais um triunfo. Mais uma vez ela dera tudo de si e cantou com sua alma e seu coração, e brilhou novamente. Sua atuação foi perfeita, sem erros e seu canto foi envolvente e apaixonante. _Quem não sentiu a tristeza e a saudade quando ela cantou na cena do cemitério? E a paixão e doçura no seu dueto romântico? Quem não viu o terror em seus olhos?_ Os holofotes se voltaram todos para ela e os dois homens que seguiam ao seu lado, um ao nado direito, o outro do esquerdo.

O homem da direita possuía cabelo loiro e aparência encantadora, em quanto que o da esquerda vestia-se de preto e usava uma meia-máscara branca. Um olhar para cada um deles e viu a mesma felicidade que ela sentia. Ao voltar seus olhos para o público, os oito mil lugares ocupados ficaram de pé e aplaudiram estrondosamente quando eles se deram as mãos e curvaram-se.

Os aplausos não cessavam, ao observar com mais atenção, ela viu lágrimas sendo derramas dos olhos de muitas pessoas na plateia. Seu coração batia fortemente e lágrimas de emoção também surgiram nos seus olhos. Foi entregue a ela rosas vermelhas. Estava linda, belíssima no vestido branco que usou na última cena, parecia uma deusa com os longos cachos caindo sobre os ombros de porcelana, o sorriso brilhante e os olhos emocionados. As luzes foram apagadas novamente e a "cortina" vermelha se fechou.

Quando o teatro finalmente foi desocupado pela plateia, todos os atores, bailarinos, coreógrafos e músicos juntaram-se no palco para comemorar o sucesso da noite. Vinhos, champanhe, e todo o tipo de petisco estavam à disposição dos artistas e profissionais que comia, bebia, falava alto e ria. Todos, menos uma pessoa.

_Onde ela está? – Perguntou uma moça loira ao homem loiro que fora aplaudido mais tarde.

_ A nossa "pequena Christine" se escondeu após o espetáculo? Que surpresa... – respondeu ironicamente com um sorriso divertido – Ela realmente incorporou o personagem. – Disse ele. A bonita loirinha riu.

_ Acho que ela ainda não sabe que show acabou, - disse com um sorriso – Venha procura-la comigo, "apaixonado Raoul"; ela deve estar no camarim. – Eles riram um para o outro e seguiram em direção ao camarim da estrela.

Uma vez nos bastidores, eles encontraram a bela atriz ainda com o vestido branco que era seu figurino, sentada na penteadeira do quarto distraidamente escrevendo em um lindo caderninho de capa de violeta com detalhes dourados, seu diário. Ela havia quase tomado um susto quando a porta se abriu revelando seus dois amigos.

_ Com licença "Miss Daaé"? - disse o rapaz entrando no camarim.

_ Que surpresa, amigos! – exclamou ela.

_ Por que está aqui sozinha? Estão todos lhe esperando para dizer como você foi maravilhosa! – disse a moça loira.

_ Você entrou no personagem e parece que não saiu até agora! Deve realmente existir um pouco de _Little Lotte_ em você! – Comentou brincalhão o outro.

_ É claro que não... – Respondeu a moça de branco sorrindo. –Mais você, John, atuou maravilhosamente como Raoul!

_ Não tanto quanto você na sua estreia como Christine, Lizzie. – respondeu ele – Nós arrasamos o Royal Albert Hall com nossas vozes e aparelhos de som poderosos.

_ Vocês estavam perfeitos, principalmente você... Elise. – Disse a loirinha com sinceridade.

_ Bajuladora... – Corou Elise.

_ É verdade, - respondeu ela – Se Christine existisse de verdade, ela seria você.

_ Mais eu com certeza não seria covarde como ela... Não é Lucy? Eu jamais me assustaria de verdade com o rosto maquiado do Hastings. – Respondeu Elise, e as duas riram.

_ Mais fez muito bem, parecia realmente estar em pânico. Todos fomos ótimos, mas na minha opinião Charles Hastings poderia ter feito melhor no papel de Fantasma da Ópera... – disse John.

Elise revirou os olhos, sabia que Hastings estava ótimo no papel principal e que John só disse aquilo por que queria o papel do Fantasma e estava zangado por ser escalado como Raoul.

_ Falando nele onde está o nosso Fantasma?

_ Está na festa com os outros, rindo e tirando fotos com a maquiagem da deformação com todo mundo... – Respondeu ele um pouco aborrecido – aquele mauricinho... – Completou.

Elise sorriu. _Acho que o Fantasma e Raoul estão destinados a se odiarem, dentro e fora do palco._ Pensou

_ Vamos voltar? Venha conosco Lizzie, todos estão ansioso para parabeniza-la! – Insistiu Lucy, ela havia interpretado a Meg no musical.

_ Podem ir, eu vou depois. – respondeu ela.

_ Tem certeza que não vem? Vai perder a festa... – disse John.

_ Tenho, podem ir... – Respondeu.

_ A propósito... deixe-me dizer de novo: Bela estreia como Christine Daaé.

_ Obrigada.

Assim que se viu sozinha novamente, olhou-se no espelho da sua mesa e suspirou tristemente. Seus olhos não tinham o mesmo brilho e emoção de antes, estavam caídos, deprimidos... O espetáculo estava acabado e com ele o seu brilho e emoção. Só restou um vazio. Elise pegou o celular e ligou para sua mãe: caixa de mensagens. Jogou o celular longe zangada e voltou-se novamente para a mesa, pegou a caneta começou a escrever no caderno:

_Ela não veio._

_Ela não veio me ver,_ escreveu, _minha estreia no Royal Albert Hall de Londres como protagonista e ela não apareceu! Eu disse para ela vir, implorei, mais ela nem se dignou a telefonar! Minha própria mãe não está orgulhosa de ver aonde eu cheguei? Eu me sinto tão zangada, traída... Não! Eu não preciso dela, não estou aqui por causa dela, foi por minha causa! Minha causa! Eu não preciso dela... _

_Oh, Anjo da Música venha me resgatar..._

_Concede-me a tua Glória!_

Fechando o diário ela se levantou andando em direção ao tocador e lá retirou seu figurino de Christine. Era o vestido de noiva que Christine usava na cena do confronto final e do beijo, e que teria sido mais fácil de tirar se recebesse a ajuda que teve para vesti-lo, mas não queria chamar nenhuma assistente. _Céus! Como as mulheres vestiam isso todos os dias, e usavam o tempo inteiro?_ Perguntava-se ela.

Depois de muito sacrifício saiu do tocador com suas calças escuras, sapatilhas e blusa de seda azul claro que a deixava com a aparência quase etérea. O cabelo ainda era de Christine assim como a maquiagem, e ela se apressou em tirar a maior parte, retirou os grampos dos cabelos e deixou as ondas de cachos modelados caírem livremente. Aos poucos ela deixava de ser Christine Daaé para ser Elisabeth Stirling: a nova queridinha da Broadway.

Quem via essa linda moça com seus olhos expressivos, no palco interpretando suas Fantines, Cossetes, Christines, Anas, Belas e Arieis jamais voltará a se conformar somente com uma bela voz de soprano. A indomável Elise, geniosa, intempestiva, era regida pelos sentimentos. Em sua pele, nenhum personagem de musical era ficcional. O sangue fervia, a dramaticidade explodia, em puro êxtase.

No palco ela era a rainha, governava seu reino graça e majestade, era uma estrela que brilhava intensamente; mais fora dele, sua vida era um desastre, a começar com o seu relacionamento difícil com sua mãe, ela nunca lhe deu o apoio que uma filha precisa e Elisabeth nunca se sentiu aceita por ela, nada o que fazia era bom o suficiente para agrada-la, sempre havia um erro.

_Talvez ela esteja doente..._ Pensou.

Não, ela não estava doente. Era apenas uma tentativa de enganar a si mesma, ela não veio por causa da discussão que as duas tiveram na noite anterior. Elise não se lembrava do motivo, mais isso não importa mais. Fora do palco sua vida era vazia, sua alegria se encerrava quando as cortinas se fechavam.

Existe um tipo de diva, que pode ser talentosa, conseguindo atuar muito bem e ser ela mesma quando o show termina. Porém há outra em que a mulher caminha quase que totalmente à sombra da cantora, num verdadeiro sacerdócio, colocando a vida pessoal a serviço da arte musical. Esse era, justamente, o caso de Elisabeth Stirling.

Sobre ela, o maestro Antony Giulini uma vez se expressou:

_"Nunca pude determinar quem ela realmente era. Ela se tornava o papel que estava interpretando num dado momento. Transformava-se no personagem e vivia a experiência intensamente. Ainda assim, eu sempre tive a impressão de que, quando não era um personagem no palco, estava de alguma forma perdida, desorientada. Tenho o sentimento de que possivelmente se sentia desconfortável consigo mesma."_

Ela odiou completamente o que ele expressou com aquelas palavras, mais depois de um tempo se odiou mais ainda descobrir que era verdade. Elise vivia a sombra de Elisabeth Stirling. Dava-se o melhor e exigia muito consigo mesma, deixando de viver como uma jovem de sua idade deveria viver. Mas Elise não sabia viver de outra forma.

_Quando as cortinas se fecham e as luzes se apagam, tudo o que resta é um vazio..._


End file.
